


The Image

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Encounter with consequences.





	The Image

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-01-11 11:33am to 11:45am  
> Inspiration: A former vid on youtube from Dream Live 7th; Niou's talk with Shiraishi followed up by his performance of 'Illusion'.

It had been coincidence. Or that's what Tezuka Kunimitsu tried telling himself.

He had come upon Niou Masaharu from Rikkaidai again. This time in the early morning hours and - for the first time since their acquaintance - not been recognized. He assumed Niou had made the night to day again and therefore not been completely aware of his surroundings. 

But the meeting itself was not what still bothered the Seigaku captain. What bothered him was that the image of Niou in the first rays of the sun - the glittering on the platinum strands - did not leave his head! 

Shaking it yet again didn't dislodge the image either and thinking more about it really wasn't the solution he had in mind.

His mind - as always - had different plans and he was back inside the memory in a flash: Niou had been wearing jeans and a half-opened dress-shirt, rooting everyone's sight immediately on that spot of skin. 

And Kunimitsu couldn't forget. Not even now - hours later - during History lesson. In school! He was supposed to study! He was… Good thing history was one of his stronger subjects. 

Wanting to sigh in resignation his sight fell towards the windows. The weather was good today. A lot of sunlight, so training would… And again he wanted to bump his head on the table. 

Damn Niou. Damn what his mind did with that image. 

He so needed a break right now.

Standing abruptly - making everyone uncomfortable and knowing it - Tezuka excused himself with an apology for the student council and fled. Not to return for any of the classes today if he could help it. 

Only problem with that: He hadn't scheduled any meetings today.

Oh, hell…


End file.
